leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Oak (anime)/Pokémon/Gives to new Trainers
is a Pokémon that Professor Oak gives to new Trainers. Bulbasaur was mentioned in the first episode of the anime, as one of the three Starter Pokémon new Trainers in Pallet Town can choose from. dreamed of owning one, and it was his second choice of a starter, after . However, when he arrived at Professor Oak's Laboratory, it was too late, as an unnamed Trainer who started the same day had already taken it. In Journey to the Starting Line!, a new Trainer called claimed a Bulbasaur. Another one appears in A Six Pack Attack!, where Oak shows them to Max. Suddenly, captures them along with the other Kanto and Hoenn starters. Max finds them and makes Bulbasaur and Tackle and the bars away. It then helps send Team Rocket blasting off. Another one appears in The Right Place at the Right Mime! along with the other starters. Various Bulbasaur's moves are and .}} is a Pokémon that Professor Oak gives to new Trainers. Charmander was mentioned in the first episode of the anime, as one of the three Starter Pokémon new Trainers in Pallet Town can choose from. dreamed of owning one, although it was his last choice of a starter coming after and . However, when he arrived at Professor Oak's Laboratory, he found out it was too late, as another Trainer who started the same day had already taken it. In Journey to the Starting Line!, was intended to start his journey as a Pokémon Trainer, but the trio of Kanto Starter Pokémon were scared off when Ash's Tauros stampeded through Professor Oak's house. Professor Oak, , and Gilbert split up in order to find the three missing Pokémon. The Charmander was the first one to be found. Another one appears in A Six Pack Attack!, where Oak shows them to Max. Suddenly, captures them along with the other Kanto and Hoenn starters. Max is able to find them and then has and Charmander heat the cage with Ember until finally they are free. It then helps send Team Rocket blasting off. Another one appears in The Right Place at the Right Mime! along with the other starters. Various Charmander's known moves are .}} is a Pokémon that Professor Oak gives to new Trainers. Squirtle was mentioned in the first episode of the anime, as one of the three Starter Pokémon new Trainers in Pallet Town can choose from. dreamed of owning one, and it was his first choice of a starter. However, when he arrived at Professor Oak's Laboratory, he found out it was too late, as another Trainer who started the same day had already taken it. In Journey to the Starting Line!, a set of the three Kanto starter Pokémon in which a boy named was supposed to choose from as his starting Pokémon were scared off by Ash's Tauros. Professor Oak, , , and Gilbert had to split up and find the three missing Pokémon. Squirtle was the second one found. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon was stuck in a tree that was hanging over a cliff. Ash's Bulbasaur managed to catch the Squirtle before it could fall off the cliff. Another one appears in A Six Pack Attack!, where Oak shows them to Max. Suddenly, captures them along with the other Kanto and Hoenn starters. Max finds them and asks and Squirtle to cool the bars with Water Gun which eventually frees them. It then helps send Team Rocket blasting off. Another one appears in The Right Place at the Right Mime! along with the other starters, in the end claims . Various Squirtle's known moves are and .}}